


Wolf's Bane

by TipzyCat



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Servamp Spoilers, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, gear is a fluffy boi, servamp manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipzyCat/pseuds/TipzyCat
Summary: With the return of Sleepy Ash, Gear wishes to reclaim him as his, yet frustrations stand in the way as he watches Sleepy Ash drift away into the name that a certain human boy gave him. Will Gear be able to reclaim the mate he has lost once already, or will he be forced to watch him leave him for a second time?
Relationships: Arisuin Misono/Shirota Mahiru, Gear/Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Gear/Tsumugi Youtarou, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru, gear/inner!sloth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. The Nightmare of Reunion

_The faint smell of something sweet filtered through the empty air. Tickling the nose of the wolf, yellow eyes scanned his surroundings, Gear wasn't in the home that he recognized. In fact, he was in the past. Stuck in a realm of memories that swamped over him like a overbearing blanket. Dragging his feet over the wooden boards of his flooring, he peeked into the kitchen, looking around in quiet thought. What ever smelled sweet now smelled like it was burning. Than again, neither him or Sleepy Ash were good cooks. Sliding towards the oven, he peered at what was baking. Giving a small cough, he reached for an oven mitt, flinching as something soft brushed against his hand. Looking around, a small scowl crossed his face. What ever touched him left a chill that settled into his skin. Something cold a foreign for someone so warm. Giving a shrug of his shoulders, Gear grabbed the mitt, sliding it on before pulling out the burnt baked goods. Staring at it for a long, long time, he pondered on what it even was.All it look like to him was charcoal that he could use later on for a fire. chuckling softly, he turned to sit down at the table, blinking slightly as a cup seemed to appear before him. Staring at it, he studied the faint bluish contents that lingered in the silverware. He didn't really recognize the tea, nor the cup. Running his finger over the gold plating, his shoulder began to tense. A strange sense of fear washed over him, causing the fur along his tail to spike up. He could feel ice crawling up his spine, freezing into his skin with the ever building up dread that pooled in the pit of his stomach. Leaning forward, he covered his mouth. The familiar taste of bile touched his tongue, and yet there was more. Something akin to decaying flesh. Trembling, Gear shot up out of his seat, breathing heavily at the feeling of arms snaking around his shoulders, pulling him against a firm chest. Slowly relaxing, he closed his eyes, breathing in the soft scent of his mate. His lover. ~~Sleepy Ash.~~ Opening his eyes, he glanced up, resting his head on the shoulder of the creature that held him.  
  
Terror struck his heart. Cold, hollow black eyes gazed back at him, forbidding him from moving. His body felt heavy, like a stone sinking into mud. He wanted to scream, to sob and plead the entity that gripped his soul, the being that sucked greedily at his emotions like a dog that's never tasted food. A heavy mist settled in the air, damp and cool, filling Gear's lungs with the scent of death. He couldn't fight back, the arms trailing up his legs, feeling his body inch by inch. He could feel the ice crystals forming. Sense the sludge that dripped onto him as the body of his supposed mate turned in a blob of oozing black gunk. Trying to break free, his lip parted in a silent scream, his mind reaching for any form of pleasant memory. any thing that could drown out the hollow voice that filled his head.  
  
_" ** _I'm leaving to Japan."  
  
"You can't stop me Gear. It's something that I have to do alone."  
  
"Please don't make this harder than it has to be."  
  
"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to become the monster that people fear."  
  
  
_** _Reaching out with his hands, Gear tried to grab onto the voice. He tried to pull it closer. He wanted to draw it in and never let go, as if doing that would prevent Sleepy Ash from vanishing. Was Sleepy Ash even alive? Did he die when he went out to kill? Is that why he couldn't find him when he went to Japan? Letting out a small sob, Gear curled in on himself, feeling a wave of water wash over his knees. Staring down at the waters, his brain faltered to take in what he was seeing. Blood rose around him, the depths sucking him in. Voices that he couldn't understand screamed in his mind, drowning out every thought that me may have had. Letting himself go numb, he felt the world tip before he sunk under the waves of red. He couldn't breath, his lung hurt as they screamed for oxygen. He couldn't get his body to move, everything felt heavy. It was almost like he was dipped into liquid gold, allowing it to harden in the blood of his regrets for everyone to see. For everyone to mock at his failures of keeping someone so dear to him from leaving. Opening his mouth, Gear's throat tightened, preventing him from crying out as blood pooled into his jaws, choking every fiber of light from his being. He couldn't see, he couldn't pull himself out. How could something so sweet and loving turn into a nightmare? Closing his eyes, he felt hands grip onto him, pulling him forward. A voice whispered in his ear, soft and soothing. However, Gear couldn't process the words, he felt sick. Nauseous and lost. A small pup compared to the wolf he's grown into. The faint smell of roses threw him off, yet before he knew it, he was warm and safe.  
  
_

* * *

  
Jolting forwards, Gear sat up in his bed, inhaling sharply. He could see the torn fabrics of his bedding, and the feathers that lay scattered along his floor from his pillow. His heart was pounding in his chest. Beating rapidly in a way that hurt. He hasn't had that dream in a long time. Taking a few deep breaths, Gear tried to entice himself in a warmer memory. One of river dances and songs. He was barely a adult when he learned the songs of his people. The soft melodies and enrichment of their howls and voices. Smiling softly, he shook his head, glancing towards a lone flower. Golden eyes studied the black petals, the flower being nearly as old as his memories of Sleepy Ash. Ears flicking in thought, he waited for the voice to filter itself through his head, yet nothing came from it, leaving his mind to wallow in silence. Sighing softly, Gear slid out of bed, pushing his curtains open. It was only the break of dawn, possibly around 6/7 AM. It was waaay to early for him to be awake. Yet he didn't want to go back to sleep in case that dream swallowed him up once more. Snorting softly, he turned to wander towards the bathroom. Giving himself a swift glance into the mirror, he studied the darkening bags under his eyes. If he kept losing sleep, he'd end up looking like Sloth. Snarling a little, he slid his clothes off, stepping into the shower. With the promise of summer approaching, Gear made sure to keep the water cool, watching the drain clog with his shedding fur. The only down fall to being that of a wolf. Washing himself clean, he unclogged the drain...four times, growling in frustration in the process. Youtarou would definitely need to give his fur a good combing. He desperately needed it. However, if he could recall it, Sleepy Ash's shedding seasons were just as bad. He remember clearly just how bad cat fur stuck to everything. All of his clean clothes constantly covered in the soft black strands. He couldn't tell if it was something he missed or not. His own fur was just as bad after all. Perhaps this was where his peculiar obsession with roomba vacuums came in. He always needed to keep his house clean. Especially since he couldn't prove that he had a dog. Humming a soft tune, he moved towards his closet, picking out a subtle suit. He wanted to look appropriate when he left for groceries later on. Perhaps he'd even bring the flower with as a accessory. After Sleepy Ash left, he realized that he could speak with the being that his mate caste away. The creature was odd, and could come off as harsh at time. Yet Gear could tell that he cared deeply for Sleepy Ash, and that he was crushed greatly when he was tossed away. It angered Gear in ways that left the wolf confused. Just how much could he relate to something his mate deemed as a monster. Was this why Sleepy Ash didn't return? Did he see him as a monster as well? Pausing after a moment, his gaze fell to the floor, a sense of hurt and fear washing over him, being replaced with a heavy feel of longing. He wanted to confirm that he wasn't a monster. He wanted to find Sleepy Ash and ask him why he never came back. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, it was almost like the vampire didn't exist. The only proof he had was a photo, and the man in the rose.  
  
The clock chimed at 9 AM. The alarm Youtarou set to wake his lazy ass. He didn't realize that time went by. Grabbing the flower and sliding it into his shirt pocket, Gear found himself heading down the stairs. He could already pick up the busy sounds coming from his human companion. The faint smell of freshly made cinnamon buns filtering through the air. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face, his stomach growling with the promise of food. It excited him, leading him towards the kitchen. Watching the other male dance along, his ears perked with interest. Youtarou had been a small boy when he first met him. One who kept pestering him. He grew on him, a bond between wolf and human that couldn't be torn down. He watched this human grow, watched him prosper into a young adult that worked well in society. He was the thorn in his side that helped a lot more than becoming a infectious disease like many other humans did. flicking his ear, Gear moved to sit down, snorting at the small hum that filled his mind. Perhaps his plant based companion awoken as well. For someone of a different dimension, he was always sharp on picking up things from the dimension that Gear lived in. Blinking at the sudden cup that settled in front of him, he slowly moved to lick at the contents. Relaxing at the familiar taste of tea, he sipped on it, watching Youtarou once more. The boy's movements seemed to fascinate him. Always swift and gentle as skilled fingers worked on baking various goods. The constant mixing of powders and liquids, and the careful measurements of everything placed into it showed Gear just how much Youtarou cared about what he made. He poured his heart into all of his crafts. Between baking goods for the small area of London, or knitting various sweaters, scarves, hats, and gloves (out of his fur) to sell, Youtraou was a busy young soul. With this help, and the constant flow of money from everything that he helps with, Gear found him very useful, and helped out with what he could. However, he did have a bad temper, so Youtarou had him handle smaller things that didn't place him in a situation that was full of people. This was the reason between them agreeing that Youtarou handled the money for bills and other various thing that required speaking with people, where as Gear handled groceries...and other shopping knick knacks. Yet, Gear still occasionally got into trouble with arguing over prices of certain things. Not only this, but Gear had a small money spending problem. His house was full of electronics of all sorts. A nasty habit that the wolf's curiosity got him into. Every new drop of something electronic got his eye, and of course, he just had to have it. Blinking as he felt something bump against his foot, his eyes peered down at one of his many roombas. Specifically, his favorite roomba. It was a light bluish gray color, a color he became fond of after a long while. Listening to it beep, he smiled a bit more, sipping on his tea in thought, "Good morning to you as well, Ash."  
  
" ~~Did you really have to name it after him?~~ "  
  
"I swear sometimes, Gear, you act like a elderly man losing his marbles," Youtarou looked at him ,giggling a little at the slightly embarrassed look that Gear gave him. Ignoring the flower's small taunt as well, Gear leaned back in his seat, going quiet as his cheeks flushed a little. He really missed Sleepy Ash. Youtarou seemed to have caught on, a hand lightly ruffling Gear's hair as the boy shuffled past his chair, "did you want me to make a list of groceries that we need?"  
  
"Might as well. I don't know what all you need. Any updates on the venison that I ordered last week?"  
  
"Ah! Yeah, they brought in a nice buck for you, the butcher will have it ready by 12," Youtarou smiled at him, looking at the rose with a hum, "Bringing him with you today?"  
  
Gear only nodded, finishing his tea as he reached for a cinnamon bun. For some odd reason, a strange feeling lingered in him. It caused butterflies to rise in his belly, leaving him unsettled. He didn't know what it was. Fidgeting in his seat, he settled down to watch Youtarou write. The soft flow of the pen's ink staining the paper settled his thoughts. The rose went quiet once more, the hum leaving his mind, causing a heavy silence that made Gear feel uneasy. Drowning out the unsettling feeling, he grabbed the paper as it was offered to him, reading it over with a small sigh.  
  
Flour  
Eggs  
Yeast  
Sugar  
Brown Sugar  
Chocolate Chips  
Cream Cheese  
Apples  
Peaches  
Strawberries  
Blackberries  
Cherries  
Vanilla Extract  
Spaghetti Sauce  
Mushrooms  
Olives  
Onions  
Garlic  
Steak  
Chicken  
Hamburger  
Ham  
Pork  
Salmon  
Venison  
Cheese  
Milk  
  
Staring at the list, he looked at Youtarou. This was definitely a lot more than what he was expecting. Than again, neither of them went shopping in a very long time, which left their cabinets pretty empty. Hiding his ears and tail, Gear stood up, rubbing at the back of his neck with a frown. Jumping a little as a wallet was pushed into his face, his fingers slowly grasped the worn out leather. Stuffing it into his pocket, he turned towards the door, blinking as Youtarou placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Please don't argue with any of the cashiers when you're out shopping. They can't lower prices for you," His soft voice echoed around the halls. He was gentle with it, yet serious, and it left Gear snorting, the wolf shrugging the hand off of his shoulder.  
  
"I don't argue with them-"  
  
"Gear...you threatened the butcher," the statement had Gear shutting his mouth. Ok, he couldn't argue with that. Listening to the faint laugh that echoed in his mind, Gear could only snort in response. They were both onto him, and knowing the flower, he'd filter his voice into Youtarou's mind to agree with him. The wolf was indeed busted. Grabbing the door handle, he stepped out into the morning sun, ignoring Youtarou's small giggle, "Have a good day Gear. I may be late returning home today, I have something that I need to do down at the river docks."  
  
"Don't drown," He mumbled, wandering down the sidewalks. Gentle chirping of birds whistled on the soft breeze. Calming his thoughts. He couldn't get frustrated with the humans, even though paying for something that one needed to live was increasingly stupid in his opinion. He'd kill to be able to return to the days of trading goods. Giving each being something they needed in return for something he himself needed. It was simple, and helpful for everyone. Money only corrupted their minds and made them greedy. It corrupted him as well. Scowling, he let his feet lead him towards the market. noise drowned out every thought he once had. Voices coming in every direction. It was hard for him to focus, his senses screaming as smells, sights, and sounds crashed into one giant heap. He hated the market with a passion. Yet he had to gather food to help Youtarou and himself survive. Closing his eyes, he inhaled sharply. Letting the air flow through his lungs, he forced his body to relax, his mind focusing on the goal at hand. Food, he needed to buy food. Looking over the paper once more, he set out to find the various needed items. Plucking out the fruits, he decided to add in a few veggies, moving on to the bakery area with a huff. He could hear the flower humming in his head, a small tune that seemed to dig into his core. It was a familiar melody, one that Sleepy Ash used to hum to help them both fall asleep. Shaking his head, he glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention to him.  
  
"Why that tune today?"  
  
" ~~Don't you miss him? Thought I'd play along and give you a sweet kiss of the past~"  
  
  
~~ "You're not fooling me. You've been oddly quiet today. What's on your mind?"  
  
" ~~What's it like to have a name?"  
  
  
~~ "A name...?" Gear paused, squinting a little. The question caught him off guard. Something to the voice seemed guarded. As if the flower was hiding something. He sounded sadder as well. The lonely twinge in his voice deeper than Gear has ever heard it. What did the flower know that he didn't? Shaking off the anxiety that crawled up his spine, he focused on the question, and the feelings that hearing his name gave him, "Having a name is...a warm feeling. You grow up with it. A single word that gives you purpose, and a being to live up to. It allows you to know that people see you and hear you. When they call out your name, it lets you know that you are you, that you exist for a purpose."  
  
" ~~Does that mean that I don't have a purpose? Am I not human enough to have meaning? Gear, is that why he threw me away?"  
  
~~ The words shot through him. Leaving a invisible wound, one that felt like it would bleed out. He felt cold, upset. The pain in the flower's voice was real. It proved to Gear that he was real, and that he was capable of feeling. When he first met Sleepy Ash, the vampire told him that the creature was empty. That it was a monster in capable of emotion. He complained that it was eating him alive. Causing him to do things that he didn't want to do. Gear had listened to Sleepy Ash, and had locked the creature in the rose. A empty land that had no life in it. For years he'd ignore it's cries. It's please to return to it's home as he grew closer to Sleepy Ash. Yet, the feeling of being abandoned with introduced to him as well. Gear shared the emotions with the flower. He reached out to him after Sleepy Ash left. It took a long time, empty fights that left both of them crushed and longing for warmth. Yet they both realized that they made mistakes, and grew a close bond with each other. If Gear could, he'd allow the creature inside of himself. A home for him to reside peacefully in. The creature had proved to him many times that he could feel emotion, this being one of those times. Sighing heavily, he traced a finger over a soft petal, closing his eyes to focus on the creature. He should stop calling him by such a word, for he was just as human as he was, "I can offer you a name...I see purpose in you. You kept me company after all."  
  
 ~~"Aww, so sweet. It's almost like you have a crush on me as well."  
  
~~ "I didn't say that-" He snaps a little, rubbing at his face after a moment. Looking over his list, he had half off the needed items. turning on his heels, he wandered through the market, plucking out things that they didn't need, such as various snacking goods, and drinks. Pausing at the meat isle, he glanced at the rose, taking in it's grace, falling into thought, a small smirk crossed his face. The rose was a power symbol. Graced in a beauty that marked beauty and power. The black petals definitely gave off the vibe. Something so delicate that held a deep magic to it, dipping it in a power that even Gear couldn't compare himself to. He was sure that if the man in the rose wanted to, he could destroy his spell. Yet he never did. He remained in there, in Gear's grasp. Stocking up on the meat that Youtarou wanted, along with various other meats, his voice rose in his throat, "How about I start calling you Rose? Do you like that?"  
  
He didn't get a response. Yet the heavy feeling lifted off of his shoulders. Being able to breath once more, Gear allowed himself to relax, his focus shifting to the cashier. Eye twitching, he eyed the mass of humans waiting to be checked out. He'd have to wait before he could head to the butcher's shop. At least Rose didn't complain about the simple name, that'd be annoying to listen to as he waited in line. Glancing to the side, he watched a young woman try to console a fussy toddler. Catching the child's eyes, he let his ears flick out of his hair. A sparkle filled the little girl's eyes, her cries quieting down after a moment as she gawked at him. Hiding his ears again, he allowed a faint smile to paint his lips as he checked out. Kids deserved to grow up believing in magic and fantasies. The world would become harsh for them as they grew older. Carrying his goods out of the market, he made his way down the sidewalk, watching cars pass by with a hum. Rose had become quiet again, letting him think of the times he may have helped create a child. He was frustrated, of course, yet he couldn't help but wonder on what may have happened if he had stayed. How did his child grow up? Was it a boy or a girl. How old was it now? He would never know these answers, and that was alright with him. Passing by a few shops, he stopped by a clothing shop, eyeing the black scarf in the window. Of course Youtarou would place the clothing materials he made in shops. Yet, it was somewhat embarrassing for the wolf to see his fur being sold for human fashion. Though this was something he'd have to get used to, however long that'd take. His fur products were growing more popular around England as a whole. Especially now that Youtarou made a online store for their little brand. Looking at his phone, his eyebrows furrowed. 1 PM, how in the world was time flying by that fast? Picking up his pace, he hurried along, rushing into the butcher shop. Skidding to a halt, he looked around for the larger male, spotting him placing his order into a bag.  
  
"That'd be 37 pounds."  
  
"37- did you raise it again you dunce!? I can go to the country to hunt my own venison, but here I am contributing to your stupid human society!"  
  
" ~~Uh oh, here we go again. Blow a fuse for me, sweet Gear~"  
  
  
~~ Gear snarled a little, drowning out the taunt. Every time he bought meat from the butcher, he would swear that the prices changed. Yet, they never did. The butcher shrugged, watching the small male pull out his wallet, tiny hands slamming the money down. Taking the venison, Gear turned to leave, storming off down the streets of London. He needed to cool of before he returned home. Plopping down on a bench, he let the groceries settle on the ground. Gear really hated the concept of money. The filth corroding the easy system of basic life. He shouldn't need paper just to survive. Shaking his head, he focused on the river. Recalling Youtarou mentioning coming towards this area, he pondered on meeting him at the docks. Yet something told him not to. Puffing softly in annoyance, he leaned back, closing his eyes to allow his mind to rest. However, Gear didn't expect to fall asleep. He must have been tired. The dream from earlier taking a lot out of him. Yet this sleep offered nothing. Just a black numbness draping over him to offer him energy. Perhaps this was Rose's doing. Perhaps it was not. He didn't even know if Rose could help people sleep. It would make sense though, he realized as his mind began to shut down. Rose was a sin, and not just any sin, he was the sin of Sloth.   
  
Time ticked by, enveloping him in a gentle embrace. It was the cool wind that woke him. His eyes adjusting to the soft shadows of the evening air. Looking around in alarm, he glanced at his phone. 7 PM. Shit. Scrambling to his feet, he gathered his groceries spinning on his heels to rush home. Youtarou would be confused and worried if he wasn't home before he was. Skidding down the streets, his mind whirled to a halt. A faint scent drifted through the air. Warm and familiar, yet he didn't know what it was. A haze filled his mind, memories dancing around, slowing his rush to a near stop. Why did the scent bring up memories. Visions of being held in pale arms. The voice that was soft and gentle whispering in his ears. He longed for all of it. A longing so deep, that it frustrated him. He didn't understand why Sleepy Ash left. Why he never returned. Was he alive or not? Was it Gear's fault? Gear would never know, and it left him bitter. A cold boiling rage that drowned out the longing. Each question needed an answer. Each empty thought fueled his frustration. Clutching onto the bags rather tightly, he slowly moved forward, his leg feeling like lead. He suddenly didn't want to return home. He wanted to leave the groceries on the doorstep before racing out into the night. A taste of what he was enticed his thoughts. A night where he could be himself, free and careless. He longed to be allowed to grasp the beast that he truly was without being judged. A sickness that bore itself into his heart took hold. The only time he was allowed such freedom was when he was young. When humans didn't have such a heavy grasp on the world. Would things have been different if they tried to create peace with them? Would he be less of a fantasy that was feared if his kind attempted to be friendly? No. The attempts ended in slaughter. Gear was the last few of the wolves that lived. He couldn't allow desires to put his life into jeopardy. His rage dropped into a sense of numbness. A empty shell of hollowed out feelings. He no longer knew what he wanted. He lived for such a long time, watching his freedoms and joys dying away. How much more would he have to endure? How much longer until Youtarou joined the masses of the dead? The idea of watching the boy perish hurt. He didn't want to lose anymore people, but he stood powerless against the hands of time. There was nothing he could do to stop Youtarou from growing up. He wasn't fated to be that of a werewolf. He'd never be cursed with staying in a young body. Yet Gear didn't want him to face that curse either. The boy wouldn't be able to handle any of it. Life was just as cruel on the immortal beings due to these reasons. It would be unfair to watch Youtarou slip into those circumstances.  
  
Stepping onto the street that his home sat on, Gear inhaled sharply. The scent was stronger here. Looking around, he studied every inch of his surroundings. There was no one in sight. Yet his senses screamed at him. Even though the scent was familiar, he couldn't help but to be on guard. Something about it told him that it wasn't something he should mess with. It held a power to it that was similar to Rose's. Pausing, he gave a confused snort. Why would the scent remind him of Rose's abilities? Why would it bring back memories of his mate? Focusing his gaze of the street, he breathed in, taking in each aspect of the scent. The warmth of it wrapped around him, cozy and calming. He adored it and wanted more. He wanted to find the source of the scent. Moving forward, he approached his home. The warm feeling grew stronger with each step he took. Gazing at his home, his eyes caught onto a tuft of brown. Someone was sitting on his porch- someone he didn't recognize.   
  
" ~~He's here-"~~ ~~~~  
  
  
It didn't take long for the words to register in his head. Tired red eyes focused on him, causing his entire body to tense up. Everything around him came to a screeching halt. Red embers of fury flickering in his soul. Lighting him up in a rage that he couldn't control. Before he realized it, he could taste blood on his tongue, the familiar feeling of flesh ripping under his teeth driving him on. He knew the taste of the blood. He knew whose red eyes watched him. The fear and anger in the ruby depths unfamiliar compared to their once warm shade. Ripping his teeth from the vampire's arm, he watched the male scramble back, words tumbling from his lips as he held up his hands in defeat, "G-Gear...wait-"  
  
He didn't give him time to finish his sentence, his fists closing around the tails on the blue jacket. Gear was slightly puzzled with how light the vampire was, and how easy it was to throw him through the wall. He was slightly worried. It wasn't this easy to beat his ass before. What had happened to make it so easy now? Cracking his fists, the worry died down as tired eyes stared up at him. The taste of blood was fueling him on, warm and welcoming. A wolf's favorite. He could tell that the vampire didn't seem to want to fight, but he didn't care. He wanted to teach him a lesson. Lifting his fist, he let his claws sharpen, a rough hand slamming the other male into the ground. Gear's ears could pick up the faint crack of bones. The gargling breath of the vampire. Drawing his lips back, he bared his teeth. How dare he taunt him. Vanish only to return. Looking towards the boy he brought, his eyes studied him. He looked soft, and was already injured by the looks of his arm. Snorting softly, the boy looked pathetic in his opinion. So why bring him to his domain?  
  
"Gear, let me explain, please-"  
  
"There's no explanation that need to be done. I just want to beat your ass, Sleepy Ash."


	2. Frustration of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Contains sexual themes. If sexual themes upset you, please do not proceed.)

The shift in the situation had Gear on edge. He knew it wasn't right. That the blood of someone he loved shouldn't drive him crazy. Yet here he was, grabbing a handful of blue hair so that he could slam the vampire into the wall. All of his senses were on high alert. From the faint rattle of Sleepy Ash's inhale, the soft feel of his hair on his skin, the sight of the fear written across his pale face. It wasn't right. It wasn't what Gear wanted. Frustration etched itself deep into his core, driving him on as he tossed the vampire across the ground. He could hear the strange boy shout something, yet his ears didn't catch on. He couldn't hear the words anymore. Everything was becoming a blur. His world was tilting into a red haze that took control of his movements. He could feel the faint splatters of blood on his skin. The scent of it making his mouth water. He didn't want this. He didn't want to harm him. He could feel the tears on his lashes. He needed to stop before things got out of hand. Stop before the beast took him into a area that he couldn't return from. Drawing his hand back, he readied himself to strike again, his claws sharpening under the dim light of the street lamps. Yet his senses came to a screeching halt. Hands grabbed at his armpits, lifting him into the air. He could feel himself dangle, his feet unable to reach the pavement. Sleepy Ash looked just as stunned as he was, his ruby eyes blown wide with shock, terror, worry, and awe. It was quite the look for the vampire. A look that made Gear relax a little. It was actually him. He was her. He came back, and was unahrmed...up until Gear attacked him with very little mercy.  
  
"Oh goodness- are you alright!? Gear got you pretty good, uhm, come in! I can help you bandage up-" Youtarou's voice was uncomfortably close to his ears, cutting off his thoughts in a flash that made Gear feel numb.  
  
"Ah...can't deal. You don't need to, I'll heal up on my own..." Sleepy Ash blinked. There was a nervous gleam in his eyes. He was highly uncomfortable looking. On edge and ready to flee. Gear frowned, he overstepped the boundaries. Though Sleepy Ash was correct about his pyshical health. The vampire's wounds wounds were already closing up. He could sense the curiosity from Youtarou, the human pressing Gear a bit closer to himself. It was almost sweet, but he didn't need to keep the werewolf safe. Sleepy Ash would normally submit to anything Gear threw at him. Their recent fight was enough proof of that. He'd still submit to him with ease.   
  
"Well...you and...was it Mahiru? You both can still come in. Mahiru is still soaking wet after all-"  
  
"You shouldn't invite vampires into our home, " Gear blurted out, feeling rather spiteful. He could feel Youtarou's eyes boring into his neck, his ears quivering a little in anticipation. The sudden shaking however did catch him completely off guard, "GEEEEAAAAR! You shouldn't be out and about with your ears and tail showing! People could see you! Inside now!"  
  
"I can't really walk if you're holding me," he pointed out, grunting as he was thrusted towards the door. Twisting the knob, he let Youtarou use him to thrust said door open. He didn't enjoy the fact that Sleepy Ash and the human male followed him in. Allowing himself to be plopped onto the couch, he settled in, glaring at the two uninvited guests. His eyes met with Sleepy Ash's, a silent challenge that the vampire lost. Red eyes looked else where. The once rather handsome man now a black cat the clung to a human boy's leg. Seemed like Sleepy Ash didn't like the sudden attention of the roombas. Black fur standing on end as the vacuums circled around him, busy in their own little world's of cleaning up. Gear couldn't help the amused smirk from crossing over his lips, his golden eyes finally focusing on his mate's new companion. The boy was simple looking, fair skin, brown eyes and hair. His clothes were equally simple. There was nothing special to him, so he didn't seem to understand why Sleepy Ash clung to him, "who is this, Ash?"  
  
"He's my...Eve."  
  
"Oh? That's unfortunate," he blinked, a slight interest taking root in his mind. If this boy was his Eve, than Sleepy Ash would be able to take what he discarded. Rose deserved that much. Sleepy Ash seemed to read his mind, the small feline rather tense, yet he remained quiet, waiting for Gear to continue, "Are you here to take him back?"  
  
"No...I'm here to ask you for help. I can't put Mahiru through all of...that pain that it would cause," the reply was curt. Stern and leaving no room for Gear to protest. Anger flared in Gear's mind. He could sense Rose's hurt, almost feel it as if it was his own. He was tired of allowing Rose to be forgotten by the one who harnessed his gifts. Yet Sleepy Ash didn't seem to understand that. Looking towards Mahiru, the boy looked over lost, his gaze resting on the small feline. Gear's eyes flickered, he has Sleepy Ash cornered. There was no point for his supposed Eve to not know the truth behind his powers, "Does your Eve not know?"  
  
"Not know what...? Kuro, what is he talking about-?" Got him. Placing the rose back into it's vase, his gaze rested on Sleepy Ash, the unease on his face was unsettling. He didn't want to upset him. Yet Rose deserved to return home. He deserved to feel wanted by the being that give grace to what he really was. Gear knew how desperate Rose was, he could feel him reaching out. He could sense that shift of dimensions. Rose was reaching out for the boy. He could see it through the sudden blank expression on Mahiru's face. It was almost like the soul of the child left the shell, leaving a mechanical body in the place of someone who was supposedly alive. A hand reached out, grasping the boy's shoulder. Sleepy Ash looked absolutely frantic. Terror written all over his face as he lightly shook the boy, snapping him out of the dream like trance, "Mahiru-?"  
  
"Kuro...?" Brown eyes gazed at the vampire, stunned and confused. Gear knew that he was dazed. Absolutely confused. Yet what frustrated him was the care that his mate put into this stranger. The soft affection that he showed him. Gear wanted that for himself. He wanted to feel Sleepy Ash's hand on his own skin. He wanted the gentle fingers brushing through his hair, or the soft scratched behind his ears. He missed the affection, craved it in a way that drove him utterly mad. His body tingled in a burning hot desire. Sleepy Ash was back, right in front of him. Yet he was giving the affection to the wrong person. Drowning out their discussion, his focus was set onto the cup that was suddenly in his face. A faint hint of peaches tickled his nose, along with chamomile. A mixture that Gear favored, relaxing and sweet. Slowly taking the cup from Youtarou, he gently thanked him, letting him settle down beside him. His human always knew when he was stressed, and always knew how to comfort him. The gentle touch of a comb running through his fur was overly soothing, enough to make him fall asleep, yet he couldn't. Not while he had so much to ask Sleepy Ash. So much he needed to know. However, he couldn't seem to form a single question. Glancing at Youtarou, the young male seemed to read his mind, a small smile crossing the human's lips.  
  
"Mahiru, we do have a shower open. You can warm up and clean off after falling into the river," he piped up, catching Mahiru's attention, along with Sleepy Ash's.  
  
"Oh, thank you Youtarou! Uhm...I don't have any clothes though, we kind of came here on...emergency magical terms?"  
  
"I understand, perhaps we can lend you some of Gear's clothes? I don't think mine would fit you, " Youtarou blinked, moving to get up. Gear nearly choked on his tea. Why would he lend a strange kid clothes. Let alone a kid that stole his mate? Glaring at Youtarou, his gaze flicked back to Mahiru, a small growl escaping his lips, "Unless you're allergic to wolf dander."  
  
"Uh...I'm not allergic to dogs or cats," the boy blinked. Wrong choice of words. Gear's eye twitched a little, a low snarl rumbling up from his chest. Mahiru seemed to realize his mistake, his hands quivering at his sides as Sleepy Ash stepped in front of him. Gear didn't listen to the words that came out of their mouths. He was to frustrated and upset to care. How could he be replaced byatching Youtarou herd Mahiru away, his gaze rested on Sleepy Ash, causing him to tense up in fear.  
  
"It's not what it looks like, Gear..." He mumbled. Something about those words let a foul taste in Gear's mouth. His thraot felt like it was tightening up. His body unable to exhale the build up of air in his lungs. He was furious. He felt betrayed. His heart ached with longing to curl up in the arms that once held him close, but would Sleepy Ash even care?  
  
"It doesn't matter. Why won't you take him back? He's not what he seems to be. Mahiru would be the perfect sac-"  
  
"Mahiru is not a sacrafice. He never will be. He's a human boy who deserves to grow up. He deserves to have a future. Just because you're immortal...it...it doesn't give you the right to point out that I- it could easily kill him so that I can have control over it for a month or two. It's not fair, and I don't want it back."  
  
"He isn't a damned it. He has emotions, he can feel emotions. He's proven that multiple times to me. He's hurt, lonely, abandoned and confused. He wants to return to the person that made him feel whole!"  
  
"I'm not taking the thing back, Gear. I'm not risking a life just so that I can have to power to stop Tsubaki from harming people!" Sleepy Ash snapped, his eyes flickering with anger. Gear fell quiet, a cold feeling washing over him. So that was the reason. His mate only came back to request his assistance in killing one of his siblings. It hurt him, it sent a feeling through his heart that hurt worse than when Sleepy Ash left. He wanted to scream, to shout at him and accuse him of all of the things that was wrong with this situation. Yet Gear couldn't find it in himself. The pain turned into a dull ache, a need to cling to the vampire and demand him to return to his grasp. He ached to feel his touches. Desired to pin him down and feel his body. Biting his lip, he picked up the vase, holding it close to his chest. Rose's presence helped settle the feeling by a bit, yet he was still utterly pissed off. Turning on his heel, he approached the stairs, turning a cold glare over his shoulder, "I'm going to bed. Fuck off and don't touch any of my belongings."  
  
"Can't deal..." Sleepy Ash deflated. Gear took a second to eye him before wandering off towards his room. He looked hurt, and disappointed. Did Gear make a mistake? Had Sleepy Ash actually wanted him as well? Shaking his head, Gear entered his room, lightly setting the vase next to his window. Flopping onto his bed, he burrowed into the comfort of his blankets. His body burned, aching with need. Flaming desire pulsed through him, cvausing sharp tingles to travel through him. Closing his eyes, he focused on a memory. Using the memory to his advantage, he imagined Sleepy Ash's fingers tracing over his skin. It was a ghost of the touch he wanted, but it'd have to do. Removing his clothes, he allowed his fingers to roam, trying to copy the patterns that Sleepy Ash's touch left on him. It was dull pleasure. Not as sharp as what the vampire used to give him. Ears flicking, he sensed a presence near him, one that he couldn't see, yet he could hear him.  
  
" ~~I actually talked to him."  
  
~~ "I know you did. I saw his expression."  
  
 ~~"I hope he liked me. I don't want to scare this one. He's different. I like him...what are you doing?"  
  
~~ "Trying to remember what love felt like, " he mumbled, gripping himself. At least this part of love. The part where he could share intense feelings with Sleepy Ash. Where they both could be equally open with each other. Neither of them had to hide. Gear could remember each scar on Sleepy Ash's body. He could remember his voice moaning out in bliss as Gear pinned him under him, the tightening off heat pooling around them both as they took in each other's blessings. He longed for that again. He longed for the vampire to touch him in those once lustful ways.  
  
 ~~"What does love feel like?"  
  
~~ The question got Gear off guard. He could feel a cold presence wrap around him. A cold yet oddly welcoming hold grasping his hand, as if trying to aid him in his self pleasure. He couldn't help the blush from covering his cheeks. The images of Sleepy Ash being replaced with the faint memories of what he remember of Rose. He could feel something brush against him, causing his member to twitch. Inhaling softly, he let his head rest on his pillow, his eyes closing as he breathed slowly. What does love feel like? Feeling the strange touch again, he inhaled softly, his eyes opening to allow his gaze to focus on the flower in the vase. The black petals were illuminated in the gentle glow of the street lights. A soft beauty that entranced the needy wolf, "Love is...a flame that holds it's victims in a gentle blanket. It allows the to view each other like no body else does. A power that two or more hold within the trust and bonds they form. They no longer judge each other, for they know that what lay before them is truly beautiful. They wish to care for the other, always wishing for each other to remain happy and healthy. They share feelings with each other that nothing else can be compared to it. Pleasure unlike anything else in the world that only they feel for each other. It's a blessing...that can break away so easily."  
  
 ~~"Is it possible for me to feel love? Gear, I want to feel love as well. I want to feel what it's like. I want to share with you."~~  
  
The words caught the wolf off guard. He could feel the presence grow stronger, wrapping him in a sense of cold. Yet the cold wasn't harsh. Gear found himself enjoying it. He welcomed it, pressing his body into it with a soft moan. He knew it was Rose. He couldn't see him, yet the power was enough for him to know. Rose was strong enough to enable this kind of influence. A phantom of sorts that drove heat through out Gear's body. The wolf found himself panting, hands that he couldn't see feeling his body, gripping him and jerking him in ways that had the wolf needing more. He could feel the burning coil tightening in his stomach. Electric shock pumping through him as the pleasure built itself up inside of him, causing his body to quake as he clung to his bedsheets. Burrowing his face into his pillow, he let out a quiet gasp, the coil rupturing, allowing white pleaure to burn its fury through him. He hasn't felt that good in a long time, his body quaking as the high took hold. How could something that felt so cold cause such a hot feeling to cradle his body? He never expected to find himself submitting to anyone either, yet here he was, completely bent to Rose's will on his body. Feeling the cold drape over him like a blanket, he settled into it, panting softly as the heat drifted his mind into a peaceful slumber.  
  
 ~~"Will you love me as well, Gear? I want to feel love. Teach me how to love."~~


	3. Cry Wolf

~~"Teach me how to love."  
  
~~ The morning air filtered through the window. Cool and welcoming as it stirred Gear out of his sleep. It's been a while since he's felt well rested, the soft energy coursing through his veins, allowing him to willingly wake up. The memories of the night before sorted itself through his memories. His bedding was a mess, along with himself. Things needed to be cleaned before anyone could question what happened...unless someone heard him. Gathering his bedding, he moved to place the sheets and blankets into the washer. The upstairs was his domain, so he'd doubt that Youtarou and his unwanted guests would see him in his nudes. Though Sleepy Ash has already seen his body, he really didn't feel like explaining to him why he was naked. Turning towards the bathroom, he slid into the shower, letting the water course itself over his skin. He recalled the feeling of Rose draping himself around his body, the comfort it gave him. He felt perfectly calm, his body relaxing as he worked on cleaning himself. He still felt good, a small high that was fully welcomed with open arms. Shutting the water off and making sure that he didn't clog the drain, Gear decided to throw on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a button up shirt. Picking up the vase, he slowly carried himself down the stairs, looking around with a nervous huff.  
  
"I sent Mahiru and Kuro out to get some bread, they should be back in 20 minutes or so," Youtarou's voice startled him. Eyeing his companion, he took a moment to register his words. Mahiru and Sleepy Ash being out in London on their own was somewhat amusing. He could definitely imagine Sleepy Ash getting lost. Snorting softly, he settled Rose on the table, sitting down on the couch before looking towards a Bluetooth speaker.  
  
"Alexa, what's the weather for today?" He asked, ears flicking at the robotic voice that replied. The morning was draped with a heavy fog that was expected to lift by noon. At least Sleepy Ash was use to London weather, but how would the boy handle it? Shaking his head, he focused his phone, scanning through it for any form of interesting news. He didn't seem to find anything, leaving him to become rather bored. Glancing towards Youtarou, he watched him fill the vase with water, gracing Rose with soft droplets on the petals that trapped him. He could feel the slight joy coming from him, and ended up wondering if he allowed Youtarou to feel it as well, "Has Rose ever talked to you?"  
  
"No not really. Every now and than I think I can feel him, or maybe I hear him giggle, but I'm never so sure that it's actually him- wait, you named him?"  
  
"Yeah, he deserves to be called something that graces his beauty," Gear shrugged, blinking as Youtarou only grinned.  
  
"I'm sure he really appreciates that~" He giggles, causing Gear to blush a little. Thanking him for his morning tea, his attention snapped towards Rose. The silence was a little unusual, but it could be due to him exerting a lot of raw energy from the night before. Perhaps even he needed some form of rest. Leaning into his selected resting spot, his gaze flicked towards the door. Sniffing the air, he shrugged the odd scent off, focusing on his phone once more. Something about a stabbing scene near one of his favorite shops caught his attention. Though the article held very little information, it was still nice to know of any form of crimes in the area. That way he could keep Youtarou safe. Scanning the article, he understood that two young men got into a argument that resulted in one of them stabbing the other. It wasn't unusual for now a day behavior, yet it was still concerning. Something as easy as getting angry over not being able to get the latest smart phone could result in drastic injury. Something like this could happen to Youtarou, and Gear wouldn't be able to stop it. He didn't want to ever see his companion hurt. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he allowed the boy to end up wounded. Switching off his phone, he burrowed himself into the couch, trying to block out the nasty images that his mind pulled up. Tricks that would ruin his day. The sight of blood making his stomach churn, even if it wasn't real. Even if it was just his mind placing these thoughts into his brain, causing him to imagine his friend laying on the ground. Quickly shaking his head, he focused on Youtarou, watching him bust himself with making breakfast. The boy was alive and well, in Gear's reach to ensure that he was indeed safe. The scent of eggs and bacon made his mouth water. It was one of his favored breakfast meals that always made him giddy. Placing his hand on his tail to prevent it from wagging, his gaze shot towards the door. He could sense the presence of people before the knock even rang through the air. Silence followed after, an uneasy feeling flickering through Gear and he glanced at Youtarou. His boy looked just as confused, skilled fingers cleaning themselves in the sink before Youtarou moved to answer the door. Two unfamiliar people stood there, red eyes gazing at Youtarou. Gear could feel every single muscle in his body tense. These people were not human. They were vampires.  
  
"Is the Servamp of Sloth here," The female spoke up, her eyes flickering. Gear reached for the vase pulling it closer to himself. He could feel Rose stir, a confused feeling tugging at the corners of his mind. He needed to get Youtarou out of here, and to warn Sleepy Ash. Looking at his companion, the boy nodded. It was clear that he thought the exact same thing.  
  
"I'm sorry miss...sir, but who you're looking for is not here," He replied, his voice rather curt and leaving no room for them to argue. Yet it was clear that neither of the vampires were willing to give up. Watching their movements closely, Gear shoved the vase into Youtarou's hands, nudging him towards the back door. Seeming to get the hint, Youtarou turned and fled, leaving the wolf alone to deal with the two on his front step. They studied Gear, taking a few steps as he approached them with a low, threatening snarl. They weren't welcome here, and they'll have to learn the hard way if they refused to leave. Letting his nails sharpen into claws, he drew back his lips, allowing his senses to sharpen and prepare him for battle, "I'll warn you once. Neither of you are welcomed here, leave now while I give you two the chance to do so."  
  
"We can not leave, not without Sloth, orders are orders," The female piped up, jumping out of the way as Gear lunged at her. He could feel the ground split under his palm, his raw strength causing the ground to quake. The vampires eyed him, studying his abilities. It seemed to click for them on what he was, both of them drawing themselves up, eager to fight. The sound of a car racing towards them caught their attention, their movements quick to avoid being run over as Youtarou's vehicle came to a screeching halt. Locking eyes with him, Gear nodded, leaping onto the car's roof. Feeling the blast of wind hit his face, he anchored himself down, glancing over his shoulder with a nervous snarl. He couldn't see them anymore, but his senses screamed that they were somewhere near by. Looking around, his eyes spotted a familiar tuft of brown hair, along with the light blue hair of someone tugging the boy out of the way of the car. Jumping off of the vehicle, Gear ignore the two, blocking one of the Subclasses with a low snarl. He could feel the fur spread along his arms, adding strength into his body, letting him toss the male to the side with ease. Ears twitching in thought, his focus landed on Sleepy Ash, the Servamp carrying his Eve like a sac of potatoes, both males looked rather stunned as Gear decided that a car would be the best plan of attack. Lifting the vehicle high into the air, he sent it hurtling at the startled Subclasses, smirking slightly at the sound of their startled yelps. He listened to the metal hitting the ground, scraps and debris flying everywhere. The two Subclasses seemed to take on defensive positions, the male pouring tea into a cup. It was safe to say that it agitated Gear greatly, however, he never expected bread to be hurtled at him either. Blocking his face with his arms, he could feel each slice cutting deeper into his skin. The sting it left was annoying, edging him on as he caught the scent of his own blood. The strange attack seemed to cease, allowing Gear a look at his attackers. Shock filled his mind as he stared at a barrel. Everything slowed to a halt, fur lifting along his spine as his mind filtered through memories he tried to bury. The screams and howls of family members lost to cruel weapons. Ice filled his stomach, slowly melting into a flame that burned like no other. The sound of the gunshot set him of, his teeth meeting with metal that bent easily under the force of his bite. He could feel skin tear under his claws, hands grabbing at him to pull him away from what ever he was attacking. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to kill. Snapping at whoever grabbed him, he shoved himself backwards, feeling the other person cave under his weight. Easily twisting around, his claws slammed down on the neck, shoving the being into the concrete. He could faintly hear a female scream in alarm, his ears flattening against his head as he pushed down harder. Opening his jaws to crush the skull of his victim, his senses came to a halt. Voices cried in his mind, both familiar and welcoming. His body suddenly felt cold and stiff, exhaustion replacing the rage and hatred as his eyes searched for the voices that called his name. Looking through the destruction, he faltered a little, dread spreading through him like wild fire. Did he cause all of this in his fit of rage?  
  
"Gear-?" Youtarou's voice wavered behind him, causing him to turn around. Youtarou looked absolutely frightened, his hand reaching for him. Yet Gear ignored him, his focus pinned on Sleepy Ash. The vampire looked startled, yet worried. Tired red eyes searching his gaze before looking down. Gear could barley hear his soft words, warmth seeping through his sore body as Sleepy Ash reached out for him.  
  
"Gear...lets return home, please."  
  
  
Turning away from the scene, it took everything in him to not fling himself at the Servamp. Watching Youtarou help Mahiru and Sleepy Ash into the vehicle, Gear propelled himself forward, landing on the roof as the car sped off. He enjoyed the wind on his skin, taking a moment to relax before sliding into the passenger seat. His mind was fuzzy. Confused even as he pondered the voices that snapped him out of his rage. Sleepy Ash still held a piece of him that allowed the vampire to woo him. His voice was as calming as ever, even after hundreds of years of not being able to hear him. He missed it, missed the feeling that it gave him. Leaning into the seat, he closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion take root. Ears flicking slightly, he faintly listened to the soft squabbling between Mahiru and Sleepy Ash. Youtarou seemed to join in after a moment, drawing Gear in as he elbowed him in the rib cage.  
  
"What was all of that?" The question dawned on him. Youtarou still seemed uneasy, his arms slightly tense as he stares at the road, "I've seen you transform, but I've never seen you...do that-"  
  
"Memories..." Gear mumbled, feeling eyes bore into him. He glanced out the window, trying his best to ignore the feel of eyes resting on him. They'd want some sort of explanation, yet Gear couldn't bring himself up to tell them the truth. Youtarou especially wouldn't like it. The boy didn't know how much he's changed Gear's views on the human race.  
  
"Gear has bad memories when it comes to guns," Sleepy Ash piped up, the small cat flailing around as Mahiru tried checking him over for injuries. It was a good explanation that had Youtarou relax slightly, understanding crossing the boy's face, yet Gear didn't seem to enjoy the fact that Sleepy Ash was the one to mention it. Frustration filled his mind as the car drove past farms, the scenery rather peaceful, although Gear lost all sense of peace.  
  
"Seems like you haven't learned how to keep your mouth shut," He snapped a little, turning to grab Sleepy Ash by his scruff. Little black paws scrambled in the air, red eyes wide with terror as Gear held him out the window, taunting him as he loosened his grip, "It'd be funny if I dropped you-"  
  
"G-Gear, please- lets be rational. Lets talk instead of use violence," paws grabbed at Gear's hand, clinging for dear life. Gear eyed him, watching his fur dance in the wind. He was captivated by it, having forgotten just how long his fur actually was. Though it never registered to him that Sleepy Ash was growing more and more frantic as he dangled out of the car's window, his kicking and thrashing alarming Mahiru enough for the boy to grab Gear by the shoulder. Cold yellow eyes stared at the teenage boy, causing him to pull his hand away. It was clear that he was nervous, yet he was also bold. His voice demanding as he held Gear's stare.  
  
"Give him back to me."  
  
"Why should I? He was mine to begin with," He snarled. Mahiru looked confused, watching Gear plop Sleepy Ash onto his lap. Red eyes stared up at him, wide and anxious. He couldn't help but feel triumphant with the odd silence that lingered. It seemed like Mahiru was contemplating his words, his face turning red after a moment.  
  
"D-did you think we were dating!? You have it all wrong, Kuro is not my boyfriend-"  
  
Gear stared at Mahiru, than at Sleepy Ash. They weren't dating? His mind whirled with multiple thoughts. The vampire was still his. Yet he seemed to give just as much affection to the human boy that he returned with. It was clear that Sleepy Ash cared a lot about the boy, he cared for him in ways that let Gear highly frustrated and upset. Staring at Mahiru, he opened his mouth, wanting to ask him what he meant, yet no words came out. He was utterly lost, confused, and rather embarrassed. He had it wrong the entire time. The entire time he could have curled up in Sleepy Ash's arms, and would have felt whole again.  
  
"I view Kuro as my older brother. My romantic views...lay with someone else," Mahiru's words cut into his thoughts. He focused on the boy, watching his cheeks dust over in a faint red. Sleepy Ash stared at him as well, red eyes wide.  
  
"You have a crush? On who?" The tiny cat leaned forward, a curious tone lingering on his tired voice. Mahiru glared at him, his face turning redder. Something seemed to click in the vampire's mind, his mouth forming a quiet 'oh', "You like the purple headed kid?"  
  
"How about I let Gear throw you out the window?" The reply made Gear snort, the wolf slowly relaxing. Perhaps Mahiru wasn't all that bad. He'd still have to get use to him, but maybe he was someone Sleepy Ash needed. The boy seemed to draw something out of the vampire that Gear couldn't reach. There was a connection between them that opened Sleepy Ash up, allowing Gear to see more of him that he couldn't remember. Taking notice of the vase sitting nicely in the glove compartment, he gently traced his finger over on of the rose petals, listening to the soft hum that filtered through his mind. Perhaps he could claim them both. Two powerful beings in his grasp. It sent a please chill down his spine, his focus lingering on the rose for a moment longer. Glancing back at Mahiru, he watched the boy, studying his movements as Sleepy Ash crawled into the back seat. He didn't listen to their babbling, deciding to drown out what ever odd conversation they were having. Instead he studied the way the moved around each other, relaxed movements allowing for the two to know what each one of them were thinking. Cutting into their conversation, Gear focused on the sudden answer that he wanted, "What did you name him again?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...Kuro. Why?"  
  
"Kuro...it suits him. Simple yet matching in his personality," He hummed, relaxing in his seat. He could feel Kuro's gaze resting on him, gentle and warm, how he has always remembered it. Allowing himself to settle down, he couldn't help the fog from filling him. A gentle hand of shadows draping over his mind, drawing him into a light slumber. He felt something warm drape over him. Soft and light, yet full of Kuro's familiar scent. The soft voice whispering in his ear before Gear's mind fell into a sleep like trance.  
  
"I still love you...Gear."


	4. Thorns of Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mentions of sex, but no actual sex.)

Country side soon turned into thick forested hills as Youtarou pulled up to a familiar house. Yet Gear didn't seem to realize, the wolf relaxed and out like a light, his head resting on the window. His earlier transformation had taken a lot out of him. He could faintly feel the light cold presence draping itself around him. It was comforting, and allowed Gear to feel at ease as Rose soothed the aches in his body. The gentle feel of fingers rubbing at the knots in his back. Despite not being able to see him, he knew the Rose was concerned. Drifting into a deeper sleep, Gear failed to sense the movement of the door. The sudden lurching feeling of falling startled him awake, the door swinging open as he slid from his seat with a startled yelp. Shocked red eyes stared at him, looking confused and concerned. It took a moment for Gear to register what exactly just happened, a small growl rumbling up from his throat. Kuro blinked raising his hands slightly, looking much like a deer caught in headlights. Getting up and dusting himself off, Gear fixed him with a slightly cold glare, the hair along his neck standing on end with the faint snicker echoing in his mind, "You could have warned me, Ash." "Sorry... you're normally more alert than that," Kuro mumbled, looking down nervously. Eyeing Kuro in quiet thought, Gear huffed softly. He did have a point. Despite being a natural heavy sleeper, Gear normally stayed alert when on the move. Being as relaxed as he was during the trip to his old home wasn't normal. Glancing at the rose that was still stuffed in the glove compartment, he couldn't help the small twinge of slight annoyance. He could still hear the cackling in his mind, his ears flicking as he picked the vase up. He could sense Kuro's unease, golden eyes watching the vampire tense up as red eyes glared at the black rose,   
  
"Why did you bring it here?"   
  
"Do you really expect me to abandon a companion that stayed with me after you left?" His reply was harsh. He knew it came out angrier than he meant for it to, and he knew that Kuro wasn't going to be pleased. Staring into the red eyes, he watched the multitude of emotions flash through them. Anger, hurt, frustration, sadness, understanding, Gear could read all of it in the Servamp's steady gaze. Watching Kuro lower his eyes, breaking the contact between them allowed Gear to take slight control of the situation. He didn't want to push him away. He wanted Kuro to return to him, "I'm not angry with you. You yourself said you had things to explain to me. We'll talk later though, where are the others?"   
  
"That's...fair, Mahiru and uh...the other guy are already inside."   
  
"His name is Youtarou," he snorts softly, slightly puzzled with the reply. He wasn't expecting Kuro to agree with speaking to him. Normally he'd have to attempt coaxing his problems out of him. He was use to his vampire coming up with various excuses on avoiding certain topics, yet the 'that's fair' part left Gear's mind whirling. Shaking his head in order to clear his mind, he watched Kuro wander off behind the old building. It was the same house that they lived in years ago. The only updates done to it were keeping the appliances working. Replacing parts when needed. However, it still had the hole in the roof. A promise made between Kuro and himself on fixing it. Heading inside, Gear snuck up to his old bedroom, gazing at the hole. It was a tad bigger than when it had first appeared. The wood and shingles around it needing definite repair. He had simply wrapped the hole in plastic to prevent leaks from damaging anything else, though the plastic would need to be replaced soon as well as it only lasted a few months before it grew brittle. Setting the vase by the window, Gear peered out into the backyard, watching Kuro stare at the roof with wide eyes. It didn't take him long to realize where he was at. A small flicker of hope settled in Gear's stomach, his gaze flicking towards the roof once more. Perhaps they'd be able to fix it together over the next few days, keeping the promise between them alive.  
  
 ~~"Are you going to remind him of that weird promise you two made?"~~ The voice startled him out of his thoughts, his gaze flicking towards the vase. There was a small hint of jealousy in the tone that Rose used. Ear twitching in thought, he moved towards it, lightly pinching a petal in between his fingers, feeling the soft touch of it as he gazed out the window.  
  
"Of course, I'd prefer to have a solid roof over my head when I sleep," He sighed, listening to the irritated snort that lingered in his mind. He somewhat understood Rose's unease. Gear was still attached to the person who abandoned him. They both knew this. Yet Gear wasn't about to throw Rose out. Truth be told, Gear grew just as attached to him as he was with Kuro. It gave him even more reasons to study the words that their 'creator' left behind, "I'm not going to abandon you, Rose. You earned your spot in my heart, in fact...I want to do something for you, but it takes a lot of studying so that I don't hurt you."  
  
 ~~"What exactly do you mean? How can you hurt me? What does physical pain have to do with mental pain?"  
  
~~ "I never said that...it wouldn't hurt you mentally, but I wish to prevent you from being in any form of pain. Rose, I want to give you a body. I want to see you, to be able to hold you. You don't deserve to be trapped in a flower, much less someone else's mind. You deserve to _live."_  
  
His mind grew quiet. He could tell that Rose was pondering his words. The air became easier to breath as the area around him seemed to relax. Gear didn't realize just how tense everything got. Rose seemed to settle down, the hum returning to his mind. He could feel arms drape over his shoulders, a gentle touch that clung for him, using him as if he was some sort of life support, ~~"Promise me that you won't leave?"~~  
  
"I promise, and you know that I keep my promises," A smile crossed Gear's lips. He felt the air lightly tighten around him, a cool hug embracing him. Gear didn't plan on leaving Rose behind. He wanted to see him happy, just as much as he wanted to see Kuro happy. It began to dawn on him with just how important they both were to him. Two souls that edged him into life. That willed him to keep going even after so many years. He was happy to be blessed with them. One that stayed beside him through thick and thin, and the other wishing to return. Despite the hell that Gear had gone through, he has never felt so blessed in all of his life.  
  
Hearing the soft knock on his door shook him from his thoughts, his gaze focusing on it in slight confusion. Glancing towards a clock that he rested on the beside table, his brain faltered over the fact that it was lunch time. Feeling his stomach rumble with anticipation, he slowly moved to open the door, staring at Kuro in slight shock. Taking in the nervous posture of the vampire, he debated on closing the door, yet prevented himself from doing so. Glancing towards the plate of sandwiches, it dawned on him that Youtarou probably sent Kuro up to give him food.  
  
"You...were pretty out of it earlier. Your friend mentioned that you may not be in the best of moods to join everyone for lunch...so I brought you some food," The explanation was pretty adorable. The nervousness in Kuro's voice mingling with concern and a careful hint of affection. It was a odd mixture that had Gear raising his eyebrows. He could see the faint red dusting on the pale cheeks. The color deeper than it was due to how pale Kuro actually was. It was cute and highly amusing to watch. Stepping aside, Gear watched Kuro grow more flustered, red eyes searching the room with a hint of recognition in them. Kuro seemed to realize that it was the room they use to share. The dance of memories playing clearly in the red eyes as Kuro slowly stepped into the room. Sitting down at the table, Gear waited for Kuro to set the platter with their lunch on it. It truly seemed like Youtarou plotted for the two to have lunch together. The sandwiches enticed with the rich scent of fresh produce and meats made Gear's stomach growl, the wolf instinctively reaching out to grab one and stuff it into his mouth. Watching Kuro do the same, he couldn't help the snort from escaping at the startled gleam in the vampire's eyes as he dug in a bit faster, seeming to be just as hungry as he was, "How are these so good-?"  
  
"Youtarou puts a lot of care into the food he makes," He hummed, moving to pour them some of the tea that came with their lunch. Sipping on it, Gear took note of Kuro eyeing the bed that sat neatly in the corner. It was newer, but the sheets were still the same. He favored them and made sure that he took care of the sheets. To many fond memories lingered on them, memories that Gear didn't want to get rid of. Be it sexual, or just remembering the cuddles on cold nights. Blinking slightly as Kuro finally pointed at the bed, he arched a brow in question, smirking slightly as Kuro frowned, "Why-?"  
  
"I didn't want to forget our moments together. Plus they're still comfortable since I know how to take care of my things," He shrugged, snickering at the frustrated snort from his companion. He could hear Rose's faint laughter, edging him to smirk a bit more as Kuro got up to study the bed.  
  
"How are the sheets still...this clean?" Red eyes focused on him, curious and slightly fearful of the answer. Shrugging his shoulders, Gear finished his lunch, leaning back in his chair with a small, tired hum.  
  
"We never really dirtied him. Sure it may have started on the bed, but we never really stayed on it," gold eyes fixated on the vampire, watching his face turn dark red, "How many times did we end up finishing on the floor due to someone not being able to stay still?"  
  
"It's a small bed-" Kuro choked out, the tips of his ears burning just as brightly as his face, "I didn't enjoy hitting my head on the bed frame."  
  
"You didn't complain when I'd pound you into the floor," Gear snickered, chuckling softly as Kuro sputtered in embarrassment. He missed this a lot more than he had thought. The warmth that surged through him. The familiar feeling of teasing his loved one enough to cause him to become a royal mess. He could tell that Kuro missed it as well, the playful gleam in the red depths of his eyes as he glared at him, or the faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It was a pleasant feeling, a way of bonding with him once more. A way for them to cherish memories they shared, while possibly opening up chances to create more. Beckoning Kuro over, Gear slowly slipped to his knees, settling down on the floor as Kuro moved to sit in front of him. The vampire's confusion quickly melted into bliss as Gear pulled him down, allowing him to rest his head on his lap. The blue strands of hair was just as soft as Gear remembered, his fingers gently working out a few knots that he found. He could feel him relax under his touch, his body going limp as Gear rubbed at his shoulders. Listening to the soft rumble of purring grow louder, Gear looked Kuro over, studying him and feeling the strength that pulsed under his skin. The vampire didn't feel as sickly as he once did. The bones that were once rugged against his skin were now hidden under a thin layer of muscle and flesh. A healthy complex to how he once lived. He'd have to thank Mahiru later for taking good care of his mate, but for now he wanted to allow Kuro to rest. Red eyes stared up at him, calm and tired as Kuro drifted off into a deep sleep, soothed by Gear's gentle touches, his purring growing even louder as Gear lightly rubbed at his chest and stomach. Of course Gear knew all the trick on how to sooth the vampire into a deep sleep. He also knew how to sooth his pain, or his panic with certain touches. Certain areas on Kuro held many ways to ensure that the vampire felt relaxed and comforted. Yet this also meant the Gear knew how to draw in a horny vampire as well. Cooing softly as Kuro finally seemed to completely pass out, Gear leaned down, lightly kissing his forehead, making sure that he was comfortable as he shifted him into a better resting position. Ears twitching slightly, he was pleasantly startled to feel something grasping at his rear. A faint blush spread across his cheeks as Kuro tried pulling him closer, the knocked out vampire seeming to not realize what exactly he was grabbing. Rolling his eyes, he was ready to allow him to pull him closer, tensing as his sleepy voice filtered through the empty air, "You still have a nice ass..."  
  
Taking a moment for the realization to settle in, Gear's face turned a bit redder, his fist grasping at the back of Kuro's jacket. Easily dragging the startled vampire to his feet, Gear shoved him out of the room, snarling in embarrassment, "You're a lot bolder than I remember-"  
  
"Sorry-?" Round red eyes watched him, slightly confused and afraid. Gear sneered a little, ears flat against his head as he used his tail to hide his bum. Turning to glare at him, Gear inhaled sharply, watching Kuro straighten himself up in preparation.   
  
"If you wanted to touch my ass that badly, you could have just said so."  
  
"That would have been...awkward-"  
  
"Indeed, especially when I can crush you with ease," Gear smirked, watching the boldness melt out of Kuro, continuing with his little game, yellow eyes sharpened, taking the opportunity to nip his prey in the neck, "After all, we both know that I'm the dominate one in this relationship."  
  
"So bothersome..." Kuro deflated, lightly plucking at his finger tips. Lowering his gaze in a submissive way, he slowly turned to head downstairs, halting as Gear called out his name. Hesitating, Gear bit his lip, his gaze locking with confused red eyes.  
  
"I love you...Ash."  
  
"I know you do...I uh, I love you too," The whisper was barely audible, but Gear heard it loud and clear. Letting his vampire head back downstairs, Gear slowly closed the door, smiling after a moment as he sat down on the floor. He got him to admit it, and it left him feeling rather warm and giddy. Listening to the hum from Rose, he turned his attention to the vase, welcoming Rose into his mind with open arms.  
  
 ~~"When you get me a solid body, will you touch me in the same way that you touch him?"~~  
  
"If you'll let me, yes," he blinked, closing his eyes after a moment.  
  
 ~~"Can I touch you?"~~ The question was silly, but Gear appreciated that Rose wanted his consent. Rising to his feet, he moved towards the vase. Deciding to lean against the wall beside it, Gear looked out towards the trees, humming a soft tune to himself, "You already touched me, you goof."  
  
 ~~"Oh yeah. Hey Gear?"  
  
~~ "Hm?"  
  
 ~~"Does that mean that I love you?"~~  
  
"Well, what did you feel when you guided my emotions that night?"  
  
 ~~"Warm? Is that love?"~~   
  
"It could be, love is a very warm emotion after all," Gear smiled, relaxing as the familiar and highly welcomed cold presence closed around him. He could imagine Rose's arms pulling him close, locking him in a gentle embrace that was confused, yet rather happy and pleased with itself. Gear's emotions were similar to what he felt with Kuro, giving him more evidence that he longed for Rose just as much. Leaving him a situation where he needed to make sure that Rose ended up having some form of a body for himself. Letting the cold blanket itself around him, he leaned closer to the vase, trying to imagine what Rose may look like with his own body.  
  
These were emotions that Gear couldn't pull himself away from. Deep thorns that trapped him in it's grasp, pulling him deeper into a mess that graced him in bliss. 


	5. Beginning of a Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter contains sexual themes. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.)

Warm air brushed through Gear's hair, giving away the hints of summer. It was relaxing, the scents of leaves, grass, flowers, and many different animals swirling around him as he sat up on the roof. Both him and Kuro just finished fixing it up, the Servamp currently sprawled out in his cat form. It was easier for them both to work on it during nightfall, they had it done before sunrise, and now they sat there, enjoying the warmth. Reaching out towards the small cat, he brushed his fingers through his fur, feeling the purr rumbling through the tiny body as he pulled him onto his lap. Letting him relax, his gaze shot out towards the woods, golden eyes watching the leaves sway in the gentle breeze. It was overly calm, yet he knew that there was a storm brewing. Something that he couldn't avoid. He had to offer Kuro help. He had to get him to take back Rose. Gear knew things that Kuro did not, and it bothered him. He knew things about Rose that Kuro needed to accept. Once he accepted it, he'd be able to help both of them, along with love them equally. Closing his eyes, he flopped down onto his back, letting the memory of the conversation run through his head.  
  


* * *

~~"Gear, can I let you in on something?"~~ The voice was barley audible, Gear having to strain his ears to pick up on it. Stirring from his sleep, he turned toward the vase, eyeing the black rose in thought, "What's up?"  
  
~~"I'm more than just a core. I wanted to be heard, but I lost my chance again, so can I tell you instead?"~~ Rose's voice was choked up, a odd quiver filling it. He sounded broken, lost and hopeless, something Gear wasn't used to, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get use to the sound of such a powerful emotion on the voice of someone who enjoyed playful taunts and light trickery. Waving his hand in the air, he urged for him to continue, curious and slightly scared of what he may learn, ~~"I was once a living creature. A human that stood next to him as his twin. He was sickly, so when a man approached us saying that he could help him...we both fell into the trap. I didn't realize that I'd be dying that day. The pain was unbearable. I had my rights as a living being taken away, and was forced to become the sin of Sloth. My body failed to accept it...so my brother became Sleepy Ash so that I could survive this thing I became. MY twin doesn't remember any of this. Neither of us can remember our names...yet I believe that his name is still attached to him through his title. He still gets sick. His lungs collapse, but his body revives itself due to being a Servamp. You know that already though. You've seen it happen. Being the first created Servamp messed both of us up. We are not stable. The pain from that night caused the rift, but...I don't want to be forgotten, Gear. I want to go home. I want my brother back."  
  
~~Gear's mind went reeling. Struggling to piece the information together, he sat up in his bed, slight anger filling him at the prospect that Sleepy Ash threw away his **_brother_**. Reaching out towards the flower, he let his fingers trail over the petals, trying to ease the pain that he felt through the connection that he had with him. Each word left a raw cut on his heart, burning and festering, longing for it to end, he inhaled a shaky breath, "We'll look for him together...I won't let him forget about you."  
  
~~"Promise?"  
  
~~"I promise..."  
  


* * *

Feeling a sudden weight shift on his chest, he glanced at Kuro. Watching him curl up for a nap, Gear let his thoughts swirl with the memory. Replaying the words over and over. Rose had more rights to return to his host than ever, yet Gear didn't know how to approach the subject. He didn't want Kuro to get upset. He didn't want him to leave again. Mind slightly numbed with panic, he moved to sit up once more, letting Kuro roll onto his lap again. Listening to the small protest from the feline, he gently lift him onto his shoulder. He didn't understand why the memory suddenly bothered him so much. Or why it popped up. Did he forget about the promise he made until the recent events. Was Rose reminding him about it? Shaking his head, he slipped back into his room, being careful to not knock Rose's vase over. Setting Kuro on the bed, he leaned against the wall, rubbing at his face with a small groan. The change of scent allowed him to know that Kuro switched forms, his scent was more human than cat like. Ears twitching, he leaned into the sudden touch, huffing as fingers rubbed lightly at his ears. He could feel the spikes of electricity coursing through him. Each slight pinch on his ears made his quiver, his eyes sharpening as Kuro moved to rub at his shoulders and chest. He couldn't tell if it was intentional or not, yet Kuro was definitely drawing up a lot of pent up sexual frustration.  
  
"Gear...are you alright? Is something bothering you?" Kuro's voice was soft, yet Gear didn't really hear the concerned question. Feeling Kuro's hands slide down to his hips, the wolf in Gear snapped. Slamming his body into Kuro's stomach and chest, he worked on pinning the startled vampire. The loud thud echoed across the room as Kuro hit the ground rather hard, his pale face turning deep red as Gear straddled him. Faces mere inches away from each other, sharp golden eyes studied the red ones, grasping at each other's emotions in a battle of understanding each other once more. Trailing his hand up Kuro's shirt, he felt along his body, watching Kuro turn his gaze away as he trembled slightly, "Gear-"  
  
"Do I have your consent on continuing?" He cut him off, lightly scratching at his stomach. He could feel Kuro's trembling, the frustrated gasp escaping the vampire's lips. He was trying to hold back, but it was clear that Kuro was just as sexually frustrated as he was. Waiting for the small nod, Gear used his teeth to rip into the soft fabric of Kuro's shirt, easily tearing it off with a small snarl. Eyeing the bear chest under him, his gaze studied the scars, old and new. Kuro was the only Servamp that didn't heal properly. Each wound he sustained left their marks on his skin. It was clear that he tried to use magic to hide some of them, but the magic only worked on so many. Leaning over him, he gently kissed each scar, feeling the skin of his companion twitch. The pleased noises from him were more than enough to signal that he was comfortable with Gear. That he trusted him enough for him to let his guard down. Trailing his hands towards his hips, he rubbed his thumbs in the indents made in his skin by the bone. Smirking slightly at the gasp, Gear's lips moved to attach to the pale shoulder, his teeth lightly teasing the skin, leaving soft red markings as he kissed and nipped his way up to Kuro's, engrossing themselves in a fight that Kuro easily lost. The hand that clasped onto his tail was gentle, the rubbing on his fur enticing him to grind his hips against Kuro's. He wasn't gonna lie when his jeans felt tight. He could feel the bulge in Kuro's jeans, the moan welcoming him to continue in rubbing against him. Each noise from the vampire was chilling to the wolf. Adding to the mix of heat that coursed through him. Letting Kuro claw off his shirt, drawing blood on his own skin, he worked to rip off his jeans, letting out a pleased sigh as he freed himself from his prison. He could feel Kuro's eyes on him, feel the claws dig a little deeper as they trailed down his back. The sting and the smell of his blood was intoxicating. He adored it in a way that only a beast would. Drawing back his lips, he bared his teeth at Kuro in warning, earning a snort from him in return. Feeling Kuro buck his hips into him made him grin. Raking his claws down Kuro's chest, he watched the blood pool around his nails. Kuro shivered, tilting his neck back with a wheezy whine, letting Gear work his jeans off of his pale body. Kuro was big in size, which would be pleasing if the vampire topped. Yet with how submissive Kuro was, it will always be Gear that topped. Gear was big as well, his length pulsing with anticipation as he rubbed at Kuro's rear. He wanted to make sure that he was prepared. There was no need to cause unnecessary pain, even if they both somewhat enjoyed it. Gently rolling Kuro onto his stomach, he positioned himself, eyeing Kuro. He wanted to make sure that this is what Kuro wanted.  
  
Red eyes eyed him over his shoulder, waiting for Gear to continue. Slight confusion filled them before he realized why Gear paused, nodding in consent, his body tensed as he felt Gear press into him. He wasn't used to the feeling of being filled anymore. The sting was near unbearable. Breath hitching, Kuro dug his claws into the floor, gripping onto anything to keep himself steady. Gear paused to ensure that he got used to it. He was patient with him, not wanting to hurt him to much. Breathing heavily, the pain died down, replacing itself with a odd feeling of pleasure and slight insecurity. Tapping the ground, he let Gear know that it was ok to move. Tensing a little at the slow pace, he felt heat course through him, building as the pace quickened. He could tell that Gear was teetering, struggling between inhuman strength, and keeping himself in control as he slammed Kuro's head against the ground. He could feel claws holding him down, drawing a small amount of blood, and just the right amount of pain to add to the increasing pleasure that filled Kuro's body. Feeling a rough tug on his hair, Kuro grunted, hissing softly as claws lightly grasped at his throat. He could feel Gear pressing against his back, hot breath panting against his shoulder. The sound of his snarls and groaning was a strange harmony to Kuro's ears, his own small mewls and moans blending in perfectly with the wolf's noises. Their voices matched each other, pleasing to listen to as they shared the bliss of companionship and love. Feeling the coil tighten in his lower stomach, his claws dug deeply into the floor, his breaths quickening as his body trembled in wait. He could feel Gear quicken his pace, adding strength into each thrust that may have hurt a ordinary human. For someone who was born tiny, Gear knew how to please. Feeling the coil snap, Kuro teetered into a burning hot bliss that blinded him in a white light. Feeling teeth dig deeply into his shoulder, he knew that Gear felt the exact same thing. Flopping to the ground, he struggled slightly, twitching and trembling as the high of pleasure coursed through his limbs. Letting the high die down, he watched Gear pull on his jeans, though the wolf didn't put on a shirt. Tired red eyes watch Gear move towards the flower that held his curse. Watching him pet a petal, confusion wrapped around his half numbed mind. Gear was speaking with it. Yet he heard no words. Blinking as Gear turned toward him, he stared into the gold eyes, swallowing thickly with the topic at hand, "I'm not taking it back."  
  
"Right...before you distracted me. I wanted to talk to you about him. I know things that you don't, Ash...but these are only things that he can share with you," Gear sighed, crossing his arms. He was still bleeding from where Kuro clawed him, yet he didn't seem phased. Golden eyes stared at him, unblinking and judging, "Trust me on this. He does not wish to harm you, or the kid you cling to. He's actually fond of Mahiru, and wishes to aid him in taking care of your lazy ass."  
  
"How do you know that it's not manipulating you?" He drawled on, sitting up under the watchful gaze. He could feel the presence of the beast in the flower. A cold feeling that reached into his mind. Blocking it out, he stared at Gear, chewing on his lip as Gear glanced at the flower.  
  
"I got to know him for who he truly is. He's proved to me that the words he speaks is true. Yet as I said, I can not prove to you of these things myself. Only he can, so let him return to you. You need him, just as he needs you."  
  
"The sex must be making us both calm...can I trust him, Gear? I don't want to hurt people if he causes me to lose control-"  
  
"Do you trust me?" Gear's question hung on the air. Staring at him, Kuro mouthed the question. Of course he trusted Gear. He's never given him a reason not to. Looking at Gear, he slowly nodded, to stunned to form words, "Than you can trust him. I trust Rose enough to be urging you to let him return. Why would I ask you to take him back if I knew that he'd harm you?"  
  
"I-" Opening his mouth, Kuro poundered the question. Gear was right. He wouldn't let him get hurt. Looking up at him, he let a heavy sigh escape him, "Alright...how do I do it than?"  
  
"Eat the flower."  
  
The answer came out so naturally, that Kuro stared at Gear in shock. Eat the rose? He was joking with him right? Looking at the rose, he eyed the black petals, the hair on his neck rising slightly, "Look...Gear, I get that I'm a cat and all, but that's a bit...weird, even for me."  
  
"You chew on things all the time. This shouldn't be new for you," Gear shrugged, looking away as if dismissing the topic. Sighing softly, Kuro rose to his feet. He was hella sore. His legs still trembling as he struggled to put his clothes on. Staring at his shirt, his gaze rested on Gear again, taking note of the faint blush forming on the wolf's cheeks, "Wear one of mine, it'd suit you better."  
  
"Uhm...alright?"  
  


* * *

Watching Kuro leave after discussing with him what to do, and when they'd do it, Gear turned towards Rose, his ears quivering. He could feel the energy course through the air. Cold and electrifying, yet gentle and clearly very excited. Picking up the vase, he carried it to his bedside, setting it down before settling himself into the blankets on his bed. Listening to the happy hums from Rose, his golden eyes watched the flower in thought, "Excited for tomorrow?"  
  
~~"Of course! He'll finally listen, why wouldn't I be excited?"  
  
~~"Don't get to excited. He's still afraid. So I suggest showing him that he doesn't have to fear you-"  
  
~~"Did you fuck him just to calm him down though? That's a dirty trick, Gear."  
  
~~Gear knew it was a taunt, but it still choked him up slightly. Shaking his head, he turned to curl up on his bed, "No. I got excited when he hit certain spots that...please me. I believe he knew what he was doing, he was just as needy as I was. So I'm sure he wanted it just as much as I did. Even though it made it easier to talk to him, I wouldn't do that to him. Actually...I think he picked up on what I wanted to talk about, and attempted to side track me to avoid that topic."  
  
~~"He's clever. Just as expected from my brother. Did his claws hurt? You're still bleeding."  
  
~~"I'm alright Rose, he knows how to please me. Just as I know how to please him. I'll find out how to do the same for you when you're free and in your own body."  
  
~~"Sounds promising...thank you, Gear."~~  
  
Listening to the hum fade. Gear closed his eyes, letting himself relax. He was able to keep his promise with Rose. A new promise taking root in his mind. He'd make sure that neither of them got hurt tomorrow. He wouldn't be able to bear it if they did get hurt. Looking towards the window, he watched the blue fade into soft shades of reds and pinks before the sky turned purple. Stars glittered among the dark hue, twinkling softly in hopes of a new life. Running his finger over the piercing in his ear, he settled further into his bed, sighing softly. Tomorrow, his promise took root, returning Rose to Kuro. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, but it needed to be done.  
  
It's been way to long for them to be separated. It was a wound that needed careful stitching, and a outside touch that healed the rift between two brothers lost in decades of lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Next chapter will take flight into some angst.)


End file.
